


Even In Her Sleep

by DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered/pseuds/DangersUntoldHardshipsUnnumbered
Summary: Astra intends to do recon but stumbles upon Alex having a sexy dream.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 27
Kudos: 137





	Even In Her Sleep

The dreams had been coming more often lately. 

Or maybe it was just that she was remembering them more. 

Alex hadn’t really been one to remember her dreams, not for most of her adult life. Maybe it was because nothing interesting was happening in them. Maybe interesting wasn’t really the word she wanted. 

She maintained the awareness that this was a dream, even now. It had that strange, airless quality, that not-quite-realness that, even when it was at its most immersive, was still just unreal enough to let her know that it wasn’t really happening. It was just unreal enough to let her know that she could feel whatever she wanted to feel about it. 

In the dark of the dream, she could dimly see shapes moving somewhere beyond the yellow light of the sodium lamps. It was the warehouse dream again, then. It was the warehouse dream, and she could faintly taste blood, or at least, her mind was telling her she could. 

She was pushed back against a cinder block wall, cold, unyielding. She was struggling, but both wrists were pinned to the wall in a grip that might as well be made of stone. Except the hands weren’t cold. They were hot. _So very hot_ , she thought. So hot it almost hurt. She gritted her teeth. 

She felt that weight against her, the whole front of her body, that hot, unyielding weight, pressing into her, pushing her, pinning her struggling body against the wall. 

“Let me go,” she whispered, panting a little. 

Strangely, she wasn’t afraid. At least, not entirely.

  
  


**

  
  


Astra had no real reason to be here, lingering in the air outside the apartment of the human agent. Curiosity, she supposed. Recon, she decided. Knowing one’s enemy. 

Was she the enemy? Her courage and intelligence fascinated Astra more than they should. 

It was late and the night was mild, hazy, and Astra hung in the shadows of the building where the human lived, and where she currently slept, and where, Astra could hear when she listened through the wall, she was dreaming. 

She trained her vision on the human in her bed, her slender shape shifting underneath the rumpled sheet, her breath slightly thick and head tilted to one side. Astra knew from experience that that slender body was stronger than it looked. She squinted a little, wondering what the human dreamt as she lay there, sleeping fitfully. 

“Let me go,” she heard the human say through gritted teeth. Her mouth quirked. Even in her sleep, she was fighting.

  
  


***

  
  


Pinned against the cold, hard brick wall, held in place by the weight and force of a body stronger than what this world could produce, Alex still struggled. 

She became aware of another, more specific weight. The weight of a powerful, muscled thigh pressed directly between her own. 

The voice purred in her ear: “But this is how you prefer it, is it not?” 

Alex grunted, arms straining to get loose from the unbreakable hold on her wrists. She wriggled, trying to slip out of the steel grip, but the twisting and winding found her becoming more aware of the pressure of that strong thigh pressed between hers. Her heartbeat picked up. She had to struggle, but the struggling felt good. Too good. 

That thigh pressed back, pushed more firmly against her sex as she tried vainly to free herself. Except, was she really trying? “Let me go,” she panted again, and sank her teeth into a shoulder that presented itself. 

“Very good,” the voice purred in encouragement. 

Something twisted in Alex’s lower abdomen, a feeling like hunger that had been awakened by the praise and menace in that silky voice. She bit again, at whatever she could get her mouth on, flesh that barely yielded, that was like hard leather between her teeth, and she was grunting, “Let me _go_.” But she was struggling in just the right way, just the right way to get the pressure between her thighs that felt so good, just the right way to make it all a little bit blurry: was this aggression, or was it sex? Was it both? 

She knew she’d kill this figure if she could, but she also knew that right now, she was content to struggle with it, because it felt good. The figure leaned into her again, pressing that powerful thigh against her, murmuring, “Yes, keep fighting.” 

Alex knew who it was but wouldn’t say the name out loud. She would just take what she could get out of this impossible situation, and if that meant a little stir of pleasure as she ground herself against her captor’s thigh, so be it.

***

The human was grunting softly and shifting more and more. Astra watched with fascination as her back arched a little, her breathing sped up, her heartbeat grew louder through the brick wall of the apartment. Those dreams, she began to suspect, might not be fighting dreams at all. The movement of her hips surely suggested otherwise. As did the small noises she was making, the little grunts, the deeper, thicker breaths sucked in and then released. 

Astra had not thought about sex in such a very long time. Life in prison did not much lend itself to that, and in any case, they had all been medicated to minimize the various problems that sexual arousal would tend to create in a prison environment. But even after the drugs had worn off, life was too hard, too threatening, to even entertain it. And she had other things to think about. 

But now? She stared with a more intense fascination at the twisting of the human’s body, at the way she would seem to bite down on something, draw in a sharp hiss of air. She picked up the scent of arousal, some time ago forgotten but now, achingly familiar. Clearly, Astra would learn nothing from watching the human dreaming like this, but nevertheless, she remained frozen in place, one palm laid flat against the wall of the building, unable to pull her gaze away. 

What did the human dream about? Who and what did she entertain? 

  
  


***

  
  


Alex had found she was almost always able to come in these dreams. Sometimes it would be from the struggle, sometimes from things that happened after it. Always intense, always vivid. She knew who it was pinning her to the wall, even if she couldn’t see a face. Even if all she could do was struggle. 

When there was an after, there was usually a break, a blur, in which Alex didn’t know how she had gone from being pinned against the wall to wherever she ended up next. Tonight, she was still against the wall, but her pants were down, pushed halfway down her thighs, and the burning hot weight was still against her, but now, there were fingers plunged inside her, and Alex was flexing and straightening her knees to push back against them. She knew she would wake up wet, and didn’t mind.

Her one hand was free now, and it was tangled in her captor’s hair, and though her other hand was pinned to the wall, still, there was no longer a pretense of struggle. Alex was getting fucked by two of the strongest, hottest fingers that had ever been inside her, and she was tightening around them, gripping them, hungry to feel every little bit of them as they pushed deep into her and thrust, demanding an orgasm that she was all too happy to release. 

Her hand was tangled in her captor’s hair, that streak of white knotted around her fist, but Alex wouldn’t say her name. 

  
  


***

  
  


Astra felt a dim tugging in her belly as she watched the human’s escalating dream state. Though seemingly still asleep, the human’s hand had settled between her legs and she was grinding herself against it, groaning in her sleep. 

Astra wondered, purely academically of course, what the human would do if she woke in the bed and found Astra on top of her. She wondered whether the human would cry out in terror, or try to fight her, or simply keep rutting, happy to have a body to do it against instead of her own hand. 

It was clear, she mused, the human craved sex. Astra wondered what she preferred: males or females, for example, and what sort of sex she enjoyed. Perhaps she was the sort who liked to be bent over, taken from behind. Listening to her moans, it was easy to picture her this way. But no, Astra thought, watching the human on her back, her hips rocking against her cupped palm, it was easier to imagine getting one’s mouth between her legs and licking and sucking at her till she unraveled. 

Or perhaps to lie on top of her, fingers inside her, while her dark eyes blazed. 

For half a moment, Astra entertained it. She looked at what the human slept in: skimpy underwear, a sleeveless shirt that clung to her body and showed her hard nipples poking through. It would be so easy to tear those things off and have her. She might not even fight it. 

She tried to imagine what the human’s sex tasted like. Tried to imagine how it felt to be inside her. How it would feel to grind against her. 

Annoyed, Astra realized that this line of thinking had aroused her. Badly. 

“Fuck me,” the human was sighing as she writhed in the bed.

Astra was thinking entirely too hard about it.

***

Alex woke up. She wasn’t sure why. She was yanked out of her dream and into the quiet reality of her quiet bedroom and the murmur of traffic outside.

Reality was that she was more than a little wet, was about three quarters of the way to orgasm, and had her hand between her legs. 

Alright, then. 

She slid her hand inside her underwear, still feeling the echoes of the dream bouncing all over her skin. She tried not to think too hard about the why of what she was dreaming, because the subconscious was a funny place, and just dwelled in the feelings she had been feeling: the feeling of intense lust, of being fucked against a wall, of someone’s fingers dug deep into her, moving in hard, purposeful circles like they were trying to literally screw her to the wall. Sighing, she tried to let herself slip back into that dream state, let herself enjoy being fucked against a wall, taken by an enemy, doing something dirty and dangerous. 

She slid a finger into herself, felt how wet she was, and moaned. 

Yes, the who of it mattered, the danger of it mattered. The dream had made that part of the deal. The knot of pleasure tightened and intensified as she held that finger inside herself, and rubbed at her clit with her other hand. She was still half asleep and would stay that way, so that she could still have the excuse of the dream and its dubious logic. 

_Yes,_ she thought, _yes, fuck me._

  
  


****

  
  


Astra realized that the human seemed to be awake, as her efforts to stimulate herself seemed more purposeful. 

For the first time in quite some while, Astra felt aroused. She wanted to have the human, roughly, hungrily, unapologetically. Somewhere underneath the lust, some shame burned, but she silenced it, watching in rapt anticipation of the human’s impending unraveling. She had not had a release of that kind in many years, and watching the human woman have it would be the next best thing. 

She still felt an urge to enter the apartment, to pull the human’s hands away from herself and have her there, on her own bed. It would be unwise, she thought. And besides, it had been too long. She was not sure that she remembered how. But she would stay here, loins aching, and watch the human stroke herself until she finished. It would be enough.

“Yes,” the human was moaning, “yes.” 

Astra licked her lips, staring through the wall, watching her arching into her own touch. “Very good,” she whispered. 

The moaning was getting louder. Astra considered stimulating herself as the human was doing, but she couldn’t do anything other than watch her, listen to her thick breathing, and shiver every time she’d whimper a little, or murmur a little, “Please.” 

The hands went still for a moment. Astra had stopped breathing. “Finish,” she whispered. 

The human twitched a little. The silence and stillness seemed like a torment. Astra wanted the human’s release almost as badly as the human did. “Please,” the human sighed again. 

Astra bit her lip. She _was_ torturing herself a little, Astra realized. Prolonging the pleasure.

“Please, Astra,” the human sighed, “please fuck me.” 

Astra froze. Her heart went wild in her chest, and she became palpably wet as she watched the human resume stroking herself, grinding and rubbing and moaning until she went stiff for a moment, groaning and shivering, before slowly unraveling and relaxing again, and then returning to a quiet state. 

  
  


****

  
  


It would be weird if Alex dwelt on it, but she chose not to. It was a dream, and dreams could be weird. She’d gotten off, and that was all. She drifted back off to sleep, already thinking about something else. 

  
  


***

A few miles out over the ocean, a massive energy flare occurred about half an hour later. No-one knew what it was, nor where it came from. The source was never found.


End file.
